


Fic: Ianto likes to watch

by Selana



Series: Threesome [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bit of smut, inspired by a prompt<br/>Prompt: "Jack/John/Ianto - Ianto likes to watch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Ianto likes to watch

anto awoke alone in his bed and needed a moment to find out what felt so strange about being alone. Then he remembered how he had ended up with Jack and John here and got curious where the other men were. A moment later, Ianto heard the shower in his bathroom and low muffled voices.

 

He got up, almost sure about what he would walk into. The thought of Jack and John shagging in his bathroom was all he needed to get hard again. Not bothering to cover his nakedness in any way, he quickly moved to the bathroom door and opened it silently.

 

His heartbeat increased, as he saw Jack standing in his shower stall, back to the wall. John was slowly kissing and nipping his way down Jack's chest, pausing at one nipple for a moment. Jack's eyes were closed, his head arched back and a low moan escaped his lips.

 

Ianto congratulated himself for having a glass shower stall, now he would not miss a single moment. His cock twitched in anticipation and he moved one hand down to slowly stroke himself. He could not repress a small moan; it felt too good to touch himself while watching Jack and John.

 

John's gaze flickered to Ianto as he heard the moan; grinning he slowly moved lower. John's lips and tongue slid over Jack's abdomen, he stopped for a moment to dip his tongue in Jack's navel. Jack's hands moved from his side to John's head, trying to push him lower. Jack's hips moved forward, but John pressed him back to the wall with his hands on Jack's hipbones. He gave Ianto another feral grin before he licked from the base of Jack's cock to the head. John's lips closed around it and his cheeks hollowed.

 

Ianto's hand now moved in a faster rhythm as he watched John giving Jack a blow job while the water still was raining down on them. Jack was now moaning and babbling constantly, "yes, John…, please, m-more… so close."

 

John suddenly moved away and stood up to kiss Jack roughly. Then he brought his mouth close to Jack's ear and whispered hoarsely, "I'm not done with you yet, turn around."

 

Jack moaned again and obeyed the moment John gave him enough room to move. Jack's eyes were still closed as he braced himself against the wall and spread his legs. John quickly prepared them both and moved his erection to Jack's opening.

 

Ianto was fascinated by the erotic sight in front of him, he almost came right then. Forcing himself to slow down, he took a deep breath and moaned loudly as he saw John slide all the way into Jack.

 

Jack must have heard him, as his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the door. At the same time he moaned, "Yesss…" His eyes widened, as he saw Ianto standing in the doorframe, watching them and wanking himself off. He moved his hips frantically to meet John's thrusts; Ianto could tell that Jack was close to coming.

 

"Come for me," John moaned in Jack's ear, while he looked directly in Ianto's eyes. He thrust into Jack even faster and a few moments later, both Jack and Ianto came with a cry. John thrust a few more times, then he came too, now leaning heavily on Jack's back.

 

When they all had caught their breath again, John smirked to Ianto and said, "Seems like you enjoyed the show."


End file.
